mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Hatcher
Billy Hatcher is one of the Sega superstars, and has appeared in crossover games with Sonic. History Billy Hatcher came from the human world. He went to where his friends were, showing he's late for some reason, his friends are Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, and Bantam Scrambled. He defeated a crow when it was very close to killing a chick. He was then brought to Morning Land with his friends where they found their rooster suits. Then in the end he stops the ruler of the crows from putting the world in darkness with the help of the Chicken God and Chicken Elders, lastly, he and his friends return home after supposedly "giving their chicken suits back." Personality Billy Hatcher is an inquisitive boy from the human world. He's cool but yet somewhat mischievous; his courage is said to have been the reason he was chosen to save Morning Land. Appearances with Sonic ''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' making a double cameo in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg]] Billy's first outing on the Nintendo GameCube included cameos from Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Chao. Other SEGA character also make cameos such as NiGHTS, Amigo, Kapu Kapu, and Rappy. These SEGA stars have to be hatched from an egg with the sonic team logo on it. Additional SEGA goodies were availabale in this game such as beingis one of a handful of minigames that supports linking between the GameCube and Game Boy Advance handheld system. Using the Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Cable, players can load games such as Puyo Pop, ChuChu Rocket!, and Nights: Time Attack on their Game Boy Advance systems after certain objectives are completed within the game. GameCube Demo Disk Nintendo GameCube released a purchasable demo disk which amongst 4 demos consisted of Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg and Sonic Adventure DX. McDonald's Sonic toys , Knuckles, Cream, Tails and Big]] In 2004 McDonald's distributed Sonic LCD games in their happy meals. One of these games was Billy's Giant Egg, a game that revolved around Billy instead of a Sonic character. ''Shadow the Hedgehog (game) Shadow can unlock a Billy Hatcher themed weapon. The weapon is a vacuum-type bazooka that can suck up enemies, items and crates. The vacuum looks like a chicken and the vacuum bag looks like an egg from ''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. When the vacuum gets full, Shadow receives extra lives for all the things he sucked up. ''Sonic Riders In the Sega Carnival course, there is a sequence where the player rides in a giant egg directly from '''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'. Billy himself, can be spotted on the top floor of the ship. He will be seen running around in a circle, pushing an egg inside of the fenced in area. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Billy is an unlockable, playable character in this game. Sega Superstars In ''Sega Superstars, both Billy and Sonic have their own unique mini games. ''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Billy is a playable character. Trivia *Billy's blond hair tuft resembles a chicken's beak. *He is one of the few characters that have appeared in ''SEGA Superstars that did not appear in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. He does make a cameo, though. Gallery Artwork File:Billy_Hatcher_2.jpg|''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' File:Billy_Hatcher_1.jpg|''Sega Superstars'' File:Billy Pose 1.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' File:Billy asr.jpg|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' File:ASR Billy.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Screenshots File:Billy2.jpg|''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' File:Billy_Hatcher_4.jpg|''Sega Superstars'' 500px-70.jpg|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' 500px-1264520091.jpg|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing 500px-a681_SSASR_Wii_020210_08.jpg|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing 500px-Sonic-Racing-3.jpg|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Category:Non-Sonic Characters Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Orphans